icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbour Grace Cee Bee Stars
| arena = Danny Cleary Community Centre | colours = Red, Blue, and White | coach = Ian Moores | Major Sponsor = [[]] }} The Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars are a senior ice hockey team based in Harbour Grace, Newfoundland and Labrador as part of the Newfoundland Senior Hockey League. The team name was changed in 2016 to coincide with a move to the Danny Cleary Community Centre from the S. W. Moores Arena. The team would win the Avalon East Senior Hockey League championship and the 2017 Herder Memorial Trophy to qualify for the 2018 Allan Cup Atlantic Region qualifying. Due to several issues with in senior hockey the team would not be able to take to the ice much less participate in the Allan Cup qualifying for the 2017-18 playing season. The team was forced out by the other members of the AESHL during the 2017 off season. The organization would go to Hockey Newfoundland and Labrador (HNL) to appeal being removed from the league. Upon a meeting with the team, the other members of the league and HNL the team was reinstated to the league. Within a matter of hours the other teams in the league informed HNL they were withdrawing from the AESHL to form a new league, the East Coast Senior Hockey League. The Cee Bee Stars at this point worked to get a league set up for 2017-18 with teams from Paradise and Mount Pearl. The league was later informed that they would not be sanctioned as Senior A and would thus be ineligible to play for the 2018 Herder Memorial Trophy. The Central/West Senior Hockey League was openly doubting its' survival during the off season and the Cee Bee Stars had be viewed as being a solution to ensure the league's survival but the team did not want to commit to the expense and time to travel the would have been required to be in the CWSHL and the ECSHL would play a limited interlocking schedule with the CWSHL to help stabilize that league and give their members 3 additional home dates to bring in some revenue to help them survive. Players * 2 Chris Bartlett Forward * 5 Graham Jackman Defence * 6 Chad Fisher Defense * 8 Matthew French Defense * 9 Shane Gamberg Forward * 11 Chris Crosbie Forward * 12 Chris Petten Forward * 14 Steven Greeley Forward * 15 Keith Delaney Forward * 16 Chad Parsons Defense * 19 Mike Dyke Defence * 20 Sean Wadden Forward * 22 Matthew Thomey Forward * 23 Paul Brown Forward * 24 Brandon Roach Forward * 31 Bronson Dawe Goaltender * 33 Freddie Diamond Goaltender * 39 Ray Dalton Forward * 43 Chris Sparkes Forward * 71 Mike Druken Forward * 73 Daniel Sparkes Forward * 79 Mike Stevens Defense * 91 Ryan Delaney Forward * 94 Tommy Snow Forward * 96 Scott Brophy Forward External links * Official website for the Cee Bees Category:Newfoundland Senior Hockey League teams Category:AESHL teams